Electric ceiling fixtures such as ceiling fans, incandescent lights, and heaters are typically attached directly to a ceiling mounted electric junction box. Helically threaded mounting screws typically engage helically threaded apertures presented within inwardly extending flanges of the junction box, such screws securely supporting the ceiling fixture in the manner of suspension ties. Typically, such ceiling electric junction box receives and houses a terminal end of an electric power cable which makes up a part of the network of electrical wiring of the building or structure. Such electric cable terminal end typically includes a pair of “hot” insulated wires denominated “positive” and “negative” wires, and includes third neutral or ground wire. The ground wire may terminate either upon an exterior wall of the electric junction box (provided that the box is metal), or may alternately extend into the interior of the electric junction box. Such cable's positive and negative “hot” wires and third ground wire are typically electrically connected to the electric fixture's electric lead wires by means of manually installed electric wire connecting cable nuts.
Ceiling mounting of such electric ceiling fixtures typically requires the installation of at least two mounting screws, and at least three electric wire connecting cable nuts. Each of such screw or cable nut installations ideally is accomplished through two handed manipulations (e.g., one hand holding a screw while the other hand manipulates a screwdriver, or one hand holding paired wires while the other hand manipulates and twists a connecting cable nut). While such screws and nuts are installed the electric fixture is preferably held overhead in close proximity to the electric junction box to which it is to be attached. Ideally, the electric fixture is also securely held while the installation takes place. The needs for occupation of an installer's hands both for holding and supporting the electric ceiling fixture and for manipulating attachment fasteners undesirably conflict each other, complicating the ceiling fixture installation operation, and potentially making such operation dangerous.
The instant inventive ceiling electrical connector assembly solves or ameliorates problems discussed above by providing a connector assembly which allows an operator to securely use both hands to raise a ceiling fixture, to accomplish required electrical connections, and to securely, fixedly, and removably attach the ceiling fixture to the junction box.